Hwoarang VS The Board Of Education
by Shermie
Summary: Hwoarang? School? I dunno about this one...
1.

Well, considering how well-recieved my first Tekken fic was, here's a cute little follow up ficcy to my blatantly sexual fic 'You Look So Fine'. I'm taking the plotless and giving it some kind of plot. =^_^= Enjoy now!  
  
  
"Hwoarang VS The Board of Education"  
a Tekken Fic by Shermie  
  
  
The alarm clock sounded for the third time. Wearily, a hand reached up from under the blankets and punched the offending appliance into next week. "Goddamn clock, that'll teach you to wake my pretty ass up..." The owner of said hand said raspily.  
  
Beside him, a young man with messy black hair popped his head out from under the sheets. "That's the fifth alarm clock this week, Hwoarang..."  
  
Hwoarang smirked. "Sorry Jin-Jin..."  
  
Jin made a little whiny noise, jerking the blankets over to his end of the bed. "Told you I hate that name." He said groggily.  
  
"I know..." Hwoarang replied sleepily, tugging on the blankets, then adding cockily "...Jin-Jin."  
  
With a sigh, Jin got out of the bed and got ready for school. This was always Hwoarang's least favorite part of seeing Jin. He knew when the morning came, Jin had to go to school... which really sucked considering that left Hwoarang all alone all day.  
  
It had been about 5 months since that... day. Hwoarang smirked to himself remembering just how he'd gone from Jin's rival to his...well there really wasn't a word for what they were that Hwoarang could come up with without thinking it sounded stupid. He didn't want to call Jin his 'boyfriend'. That was too cutesy. And calling the Japanese his 'lover' just sounded dirty. Jin was simply Jin. But he was HIS Jin.   
  
The Korean watched Jin scramble about the large bedroom, readying himself for school. With a pout, Hwoarang threw the blankets over his head and... I guess 'whined' would be a good word to describe it.  
  
Jin blinked, pulling his sweater over his still messy black hair. "What's wrong Hwoarang?"  
  
"It's not fair..." The red head grumbled.  
  
"What isn't fair?" Jin sat beside his sprawled out body and stroked Hwoarang's hair.  
  
"This."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You leave for school, leaving me all alone and neglected all day until you come home hours and hours later. I hate it." Hwoarang complained.  
  
Jin stared at the other boy. "All you do is sleep until 11, raid my fridge, then go hang out with your gang until I get out of school." He folded his arms disprovingly. "Maybe YOU should go to school too. Ever think of that?"  
  
"I never thought of that, I guess. But I have an image to uphold! What would my guys think if they saw me in that dorky get up?" He pointed to Jin's school uniform.  
  
Jin stood up with his hands on his hips. "Dorky? Is that how you see me? I am so insulted right now..." He grabbed his bookbag from the chair beside the door. "Keep in mind that this dork feeds you, pal." And with that, Jin shut the bedroom door loudly, leaving for school.   
  
Hwoarang sighed and laid back down. He heard Jin yell to Heihachi "Itekimaaaasu!" before heading out the front door to school. 'Maybe school wouldn't be too bad of an idea...' The Korean pondered.  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
Waaai! Gimme some reviews so I know whether or not to continue this, k? Thanks!  
  
~Shermie 


	2. 

Here's part two, my lovelies ^_~ Same disclaimers apply.  
  
  
"Hwoarang VS The Board Of Education" part two  
by Shermie  
  
  
Jin walked toward the mansion with his bookbag slung over his shoulder. He pondered the events eariler that morning and decided that apologizing to Hwoarang would be a good idea. 'I was kinda mean to him...' He thought to himself as he glanced down at the chocolate candy he bought on the way home. '...Hope he likes chocolate.'   
  
The young Japanese boy came into the mansion through the front door and shouted "Tadaima!" To anyone that was home. As usual, he got no response. 'Hwoarang can't be THAT mad at me, can he? First he doesn't pick me up, then he doesn't bother to come see me when I get home...' Deep in thought, Jin climbed the staircase up to his room and dropped his bookbag and chocolate candy in utter shock.  
  
There was Hwoarang... in one of his school uniforms.  
  
"Hwoarang, what are you doing dressed in THAT!?" Jin asked, entering his room and closing the door behind him.  
  
Hwoarang didn't look away from his reflection in the mirror. "Oh, hey Jin-Jin. Didn't hear you come in." He picked at the school's uniform pants. "These things are kinda itchy, how can you be comfortable in them?"  
  
"Try wearing something under them like... oh, I dunno...underwear." Jin replied sarcastically, then he shook his head. "WHY are you dressed in my school clothes?"  
  
Hwoarang turned around to face him. "I'm gonna go to your school starting next week..." He smiled at Jin and turned back to his reflection. "...So what do I do about these sleeves? Should I roll them up like you do or just leave them down?"  
  
"You can't go to my school!" Jin shouted, kicking his bookbag across the bedroom in his frustration.  
  
Hwoarang put his hands on his hips and turned around to face Jin again. "And why not? I think the uniform looks good on me."  
  
Jin was just about at his wit's end. No one frustrated him more than Hwoarang did. Not that he'd have it any other way though. "It's not about the uniform, baka!"   
  
"Are you afraid I'll get too carried away with you while we're in school? Hmm? Is that it, Jin-Jin?" Hwoarang winked at him teasingly.  
  
Jin blushed before replying. "That's not it either!" He sat down in one of the large chairs that occupied the bedroom.  
  
"So what is it then?" Hwoarang asked before quietly adding "Man.. you get upset over everything, don't you?"  
  
"Its going to be weird."  
  
"Weird? How? I don't get it. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Well, think about it for a minute, aren't you going to feel alienated in that school?" Jin asked.  
  
Hwoarang shrugged. "If anyone gives me any shit, I'll kick their ass. Goes double for you. No one fucks with my Jin-Jin either, I'll make sure!" He rolled up the sweater's sleeves, showing off his muscled arms as if to emphasize his point.  
  
"That's the problem! You can't go around beating people up and acting like you own the place. You go there to learn, not to dominate 'turf' as you gang people call it." Jin said, running a frustrated hand through his thick hair.  
  
Hwoarang folded his arms. "You don't have any faith in me do you?"  
  
"It's not that... it's just I don't know if you're going to fit in very well."  
  
***  
A Month Later...  
***  
  
"Hey Hwoarang, what are you doing afterschool?!"  
  
"Hwoarang, make sure you don't forget to call me!"  
  
"Hey girls, look! There goes Hwoarang!"  
  
"He's so cool! He drives a motorcycle!"  
  
"He's sooo cute!"  
  
"Lookit that butt too!"  
  
"Hwoarang! Walk me home OK?"  
  
"What a dream..."  
  
"*sigh* I'm going to marry him someday..."  
  
Jin walked down the hallway with Hwoarang right next to him. He tried his best not to give any of the girls drooling over Hwoarang any dirty looks, but it was HARD!  
  
Hwoarang looked over at the other boy. "Jin-Jin, you ok?"  
  
Jin muttered. "Never better..." With that, he stormed off ahead to his next class.  
  
The red head smirked. 'Looks like he's just a liiiiittle bit jealous...' He thought as he headed into the classroom. No sooner did he sit down, a flock of girls surrounded his desk leaving notes and such for him. 'This school thing isn't a bad idea... I shoulda started coming here a lot sooner.'   
  
The end of the day came and Hwoarang waited for Jin outside the school on his bike. A few minutes went by and the Korean tapped his fingers on the handlebars of the motorcycle to kill time. Then it was half an hour. Jin was never THIS late. Impatient as ever, the red head got off the bike and left his bag with it, then walked back into the school.  
  
"Hwoarang! Hey Hwoarang!" Yelled a young girl about 15. Hwoarang recognized her from the last Tekken tournament and waved to her. She ran over and latched herself onto his muscular arm. "Hey! What are you still doing here?"  
  
He shrugged. "I was waiting for someone outside and they're kinda late. I just came in here to look for him."  
  
"Really? Who? Is it Kazama?" Xiaoyu asked. "I've seen you guys together a lot. Good friends now, huh?"  
  
"Yeah you could say that." He smiled. "You seen him around?"  
  
"Uh-uh." She replied. "I'll help you look for him though!" With that statement, she let go of Hwoarang's arm and ran down the hallway, peeking into the classroom doors in search of Jin's recognizable hairstyle.  
  
Hwoarang walked along the hallways as well, going in the opposite direction of Xiaoyu. He'd glance through the classroom door windows, hoping to spot the Japanese, but still, he couldn't find him. 'Hope he ain't pissed at me or nothin'.' He thought as he rounded a corner and nearly tripped over something on the floor. "Jesus, watch where you-- Jin?!"  
  
Looking down, Hwoarang saw Jin lying on the floor looking pretty beat up. Kneeling down, he sat Jin up carefully and let the boy rest his back against his chest. "Jin... you ok? What the hell happened?"  
  
Jin turned his head slightly, trying to look at Hwoarang. "Buncha guys came at me. I wasn't paying attention." He coughed a little bit and tried to stand himself up.  
  
"Idiot, don't try moving so much yet." He held Jin still, pulling his arms around the other boy. "Tell me what went on." Hwoarang couldn't decide if he was pissed off right now that someone attacked Jin, or if he was worried about the other boy's condition. He decided he was a mix of both at the moment.  
  
"Well... I was getting my stuff out of my locker and I was on my way to meet you like we have been everyday when these guys started following me. I didn't really pay any attention to it, I figured they were just students. Then they came at me... there had to have been at least 8 of them. And they were reaaaaaaally pissed off."  
  
Hwoarang rested his forehead on Jin's shoulder and pulled the Japanese boy even closer. "Just you wait 'til I find out who did this to you."  
  
Jin smiled. "It's okay, really. It's probably just a couple of guys-"  
  
"EIGHT guys." Hwoarang corrected him.  
  
"Okay EIGHT guys that were probably pissed at me for some reason or another. It's most likely over someting stupid. Don't worry about it. Let's just go home, okay?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Hwoarang asked.  
  
Jin nodded. "I'm sure. Let's just forget it."  
  
"Alright. Only because you asked me to." He stood up, then helped Jin to his feet. "Lemme get your books too, I don't want you carrying anything." Hwoarang bent over and grabbed Jin's bookbag. "C'mon Jin-Jin."  
  
Jin nodded and walked alongside the other boy out to the motorcycle. Once the two bags were secured on the bike, Hwoarang got on, then helped Jin onto the bike.  
  
"Hwoarang?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I um... don't think I'm gonna be able to...well..." Jin blushed. He hated mentioning sex.  
  
Hwoarang smirked. "It's okay. I figured you wouldn't want to anyway. We have a test tomorrow to study for. I wasn't about to go distracting you with my sexyness."  
  
"You always try to embarass me..." Jin said quietly.  
  
"It works, don't it?" Hwoarang asked as he started the bike.  
  
Jin replied by squeezing him around the waist, keeping silent the rest of the ride home.  
  
  
end part 2  
  
  
Ooooh just where is this fic going anyway? No lemon yet, sorry! =^_^=;;  
  
~Shermie~ 


	3. Part Three

Ahh! Part 3, keep those reviews coming. I like hearing what people think of my fics(even if it is negative =^_^=;;). Again: I do not own any aspect of Tekken. That's Namco's job.  
  
Hwoarang VS The Board Of Education  
by Shermie  
  
  
Jin was at the threshold of his sanity. If Hwoarang kept babying him like this, he was going to snap his neck. He tried not to scowl when the afformentioned Korean walked into the room with his dinner. "What did you make, Hwoarang?" Jin asked, trying to keep a reign on his control.  
  
Hwoarang set the tray down. "It's just instant ramen... you know I can't cook to save my life. But I'm taking care of you while you're out of commission!"   
  
"...out of commission? I'm bruised up, not paralyzed." Jin said flatly. He balled the sheets into his fists in a white knuckle grip.  
  
Hwoarang noticed this, of course, and looked plaintively at the boy infront of him. "Are you upset, Jin-Jin?"  
  
"Yes damn you!" Jin said, feeling very annoyed. He knew Hwoarang was only trying to help, but still... Jin Kazama wasn't one to just sit there and be pampered... no matter how rich he was.   
  
Quite used to Jin's little mood swings, Hwoarang shrugged the Japanese boy's outburst off as him being overly-dramatic. He took a sip of his soda and patted Jin's legs. "You really need to loosen up. Something's eating away at you."   
  
Jin's eye twitched. "Loosen up? How can I loosen up if you're looming over me like a damned storm cloud? I can take care of myself!" To emphasize his point, Jin sat straight up and walked over to the bedroom door. Grabbing it violently, he turned it and swung the door open. "And I'm going to make my OWN damn dinner!"  
  
Hwoarang sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Wonder how long it's gonna take before he realizes he's naked..."  
  
No sooner did the red head say that did Jin run back into the room blushing seven shades of red. Hwoarang could only smirk. "Forget something on your way out, Jin-Jin?"  
  
"Ha ha. You're so funny..." Jin replied sarcastically, walking over to his closet to get some clothes.  
  
"You're so mean to me." Hwoarang drank the rest of his soda, then tipped the bottle upside down over his mouth to make sure he got it all. Disappointed that all his soda was gone, the Korean pouted.  
  
Jin rummaged through his closet, tossing clothes all over the room before he decided clothes weren't worth it. He got back into the bed and slid between the cool sheets. "I don't mean to be..." He started. "You just dote on me too much. I'm not a quadropalegic, you know."  
  
Hwoarang smiled sincerely. "If you were quadropalegic, you'd still be my Jin-Jin."  
  
"...do you even know what a quadropalegic is?" Jin asked.  
  
"Sure! Well...quadro.. that means four... and palegic........" He thought about it for a second, then he grinned ferally. "You'd be lots of fun if you had FOUR."  
  
"That's most certainly NOT what that means! Is your mind always in the gutter!?" Jin grabbed a pillow and whacked Hwoarang with it.  
  
The red head retaliated by grabbing it away and tossing it over his shoulder. "Jin-Jin..." he said quietly, getting up and walking over to the bed.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
Hwoarang sat down at the edge of the bed and played with a lock of his hair. "Just how badly hurt are you?"  
  
"Not too badly, I'm just a little bruised up." Jin was feeling a bit suspicious. Hwoarang was acting kinda funny.  
  
The Korean smiled and crawled over to where Jin was sitting. "Good." Hwoarang said. He pushed himself over closer and leaned himself lazily onto Jin's arm. "Because I was thinking..."  
  
Jin gulped. 'So this is why he's acting funny...' he thought. 'He wants THAT.' The Japanese looked down slightly at the red head and smiled. "What were you thinking?" He asked, moving Hwoarang away from his body for a second to free his arm. He then pulled the other boy's face to his.  
  
"I was thinking that we..." Hwoarang started.  
  
Jin felt his breaths right on his lips. "Go on..." He encouraged.  
  
"That you and I..." Hwoarang raised a hand to stroke Jin's bangs from his face. "That we could..."  
  
Jin nodded. 'Almost there... almost there... damn it stop teasing me already and kiss me before I kill you!' Jin thought.  
  
"That we could.......study for that test now." Hwoarang finished his sentence by rubbing his nose with Jin's.  
  
"Study?" Jin asked. 'Should have known... damn stupid luck of mine. I never get to initiate things...' He looked very disappointed.  
  
"...Jin-Jin? You OK?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh?" Hwoarang asked.  
  
"We're not studying." Jin said simply and shut the lamp beside the bed off.  
  
Once the lights were off, Hwoarang smirked. 'I knew that would work. DAMN I'm good.' He thought.   
  
***  
  
  
I know this part is short. So sue me.  
  
~Shermie 


End file.
